minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of The Homemaker
THE HOMEMAKER I've had a very weird experience on Minecraft about two months ago. I don't know if people will think this is real, but it freaked me out when I experienced it. But I was on a server with my 2 friends, and that's where it all began. WARNING: Some people may find the following story disturbing, viewer discretion is advised. PART 1 I was playing with my friends Madeline and Matthew and we were on a Minecraft server I bought just for the three of us. I started the world and everything was alright. We made a couple of houses, we built some buildings for villagers. Everything was great until Madeline and I went mining. We found a mineshaft and we wanted to show Matthew but he was eating with his family, so Madeline and I were trying to find diamonds for all of us to share. About an hour later and we are still in the mines and until Madeline's mic shut off. I was confused at this point, but her Minecraft character stood idle. About 2 minutes later, her mic turned back on, and I will never forget the sound... Faint screams came from her microphone! I immediately threw my headphones off and shut off my XBOX. I ran to my mother and I said: "Mom! I heard screams from my friends microphone!" I exclaimed to my mom. My mother didn't say anything and kept cooking. I facepalmed and I said to myself: "I need to tell Matthew about this." And so I did. I called Matthew and I told him: "I heard screams come from Madeline's microphone!" I said. Matthew agreed to come over to my house. And we asked my Aunt's Uber to drop us off at Madeline's house. And so they did. PART 2 We got at Madeline's house and we heard her mother and father crying in her room. Me and Matthew walked over in her room and we found Madeline on the floor, dead! Me and Matthew almost threw up, but we held it in for a long time. This was when we called the police to check what happened. We knew Madeline's house had security cameras, but were only outside. But there was no hope, Madeline was already dead and the police couldn't do anything about it without evidence. Me and Matthew called my Aunt's Uber again and drove us back to the house. We decided to take the Minecraft disc out and play ROBLOX on my XBOX for a little bit. We played for about 2 hours, taking turns when we died in a game on ROBLOX. Until we got a message saying: "Why aren't you playing Minecraft? Don't you love us anymore?" It viciously stated and echoed. But this was Matthew's turn and I was watching. Matthew started to cry, and I supported him. Until I saw a vision of everything that was Minecraft. I started to yell in pain. And Matthew ran to tell my mom. My mother picked me up and rushed me to the hospital. The doctors said I should stop playing on my XBOX for a while, they stated I probably had eye strain or it was just from quote "staring at a screen all day." PART 3: THE NEXT DAY Matthew and I were playing online. Me and Matthew played Minecraft and made a new world. But we were already done with it in 2 hours, Matthew said: "Lets return to that world we made yesterday?" My mind told me no, but my mouth said yes anyways. We returned and the world was so corrupt, there was no source of light expect for the moon, but floated in place. Matthew ran to trees to build houses. And there was a figure in the corner of his house, Matthew saw it and I did through his wooden house window in Minecraft. I was able to draw it, but at the end of the story I'll show you the drawing. But we got random messages from the Minecraft chat: "Hello, Brad and Matthew." The entity somehow knew our names, I was shaking in fear, Matthew could hear my teeth chattering. I replied: "What do you want?!" The entity replied: "I know where you and Matthew live. I will return, because you ruined everything." I said: "Who are you?!" The entity said: "I'm the Homemaker." I replied: "What did I do?" The entity replied one last time: "You ruined my girlfriends life." I was so confused, me and Madeline were friends ever since 1st grade, I knew she had a relationship, but I was still confused. I'm in middle-school, and I was still shaking. The entity joined our voice call and yelled: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Screams were heard from the voice chat and the entity lunged at me and Matthew and it caught up and crashed Matthew's game according to him. My headphones lunged off my head and I turned my XBOX off and threw it outside my apartment window. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, I couldn't think of anything else but that scratchy voice from the voice chat. I'm still haunted from the voice to this day. But Matthew is still alive, and we went to Madeline's funeral. I never touched Minecraft or an XBOX ever again.. I don't know if anybody encountered this, but I did... But I was able to make a picture of him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Photos Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ROBLOX Category:Entities